The Woman with Green Eyes
by Mahjonggmania
Summary: A dark haired green eyed woman enters the store. She brings with her violent and painfull memories for Rikuo and suffering and confusion for Kazahaya both externally and interally. possible Shouen ai
1. Chapter 1

Legal Drug and everything that goes with it ( setting, characters etc) belong to the wonderful 4 woman manga team of CLMAP

**Legal Drug and everything that goes with it ( setting, characters etc) belong to the wonderful 4 woman manga team of CLMAP.**

**I own the plot of this fic and all the author own characters I have created.**

**A/N anything in **_**italics**_** is when a character is thinking (it's when I start writing in first person) **

Kazahaya Kudo was fast asleep in his room above the Green Drugstore. Well he was fast asleep until something was suddenly placed on his face making it imposable for him to breath, something that smelled like his roommate Rikuo Himura. The young boy jerked up in sheer terror only to find the thing suffocating him had been a pillow, he also saw that Rikuo was in the doorway with a giant smirk on his lips.

"Baga" shouted Kazahaya throwing the pillow at his roommate only to have the other boy catch it easily.

"Hurry up stupid or Kakei is going to dock our pay" said Rikuo still smirking as he left the room. The sudden threat of a possible lost of pay sprung Kazahaya into action, so much so that he arrived fully clothed in the drugstore downstairs a full two minutes before Rikuo, even though he had been completely ready for work when he had woken Kazahaya up with his pillow.

"Good morning Kudo-kun I hope you are to work hard for me today said the beautiful owner of Green drug store Kakei

"You bet Kakei-san"

"I need you to work the till today"

"Okay Kakei-san" said Kazahaya beaming at the knowledge he was getting off with light work while his partner was stuck stacking shelves.

Five hours latter after an unusually large string of customers the novelty was wearing off and Kazahaya found he was strangely nervous. _It's because Sagia-san hasn't done anything to me, come to think of it I haven't seen Sagia-san all day_. Just then a middle aged woman came in to the store she was short in starcher but was extremely lean. Her hair was black as coal and her eyes were a deep emerald colour. She looked remarkable familiar to Kazahaya, she quickly browsed the shelves before coming to the counter

"That will be 450 yen please" said Kazahaya eyeing the anti- aging cream the woman had brought.

The woman opened the black she was carrying and started rummaging around. After she had finally paid for her purchase she spoke and what she said, and what she said sent chills down Kazahaya's spine for some reason.

"Excuse me, but I don't suppose you know of a young man named Rikuo Himura"

Kazahaya was too stunned to speak. Someone was looking for Rikuo and more importantly why was someone looking for his roommate?

"He seventeen, but he looks older" the woman continued oblivious to Kazahaya's reaction to what she was saying

"He's really tall and broad shouldered and he has pitch black hair and deep green eyes"

The physical description the woman had given of Rikuo was exactly the same as Kazahaya had thought up of his roommate during their first meeting six months ago.

"Um…Eh" answered Kayahaya unsure what to say and also stalling for time.

But at that moment Kazahaya heard Rikuo's voice from the front of the shop sounding both surprised and upset

"Mother?!"

**Cliff-hanger! (You will just have to wait until part 2 to find out what the hell is going on)**

**A/N I am running this story The Woman with Green Eyes simultaneously with my other current story How you live your life makes you who you are.**

**Rate and comment **

**The manga Legal Drug/Ghou and everything that goes with it 4 woman manga team of CLMAP. **

**The things I own are plot of this fic and all the author own characters I have created.**

**A/N anything in **_**italics**_** is when a character is thinking (it's when I start writing in first person) **

**And thanks to ****Night Fox Hiten**** Baga review has been changed to Baka and Kakai has been changed to Baga Kakei via Fan fiction edit**

"Mother?!"

"Rikuo!" answered the woman turning to face the boy

_Did what I think just happen, happen?_ thought Kazahaya as he stared at the woman who Rikuo had just called mother make her way tentatively towards his roommate.

"Kudo-kun I need you to store our latest merchandise in the back room" said Kakei suddenly right by his right ear startling him.

"Uh... Kakei-san" answered an out of berth Kazahaya, who wanted to stay, partly out of curiosity and partly out of confusion. There was another reason Kazahaya wanted to stay maybe.

"Now Kudo-kun" said Kakai now with a I'm going to kill you if you don't obey me right now look that sent shivers down Kazahaya's spine.

"Yes Kakei –san" said Kazahaya, but not before taking one last look at his roommate who had an expression on his face that Kazahaya rarely saw but knew well, Rikuo looked like he was in pain, he look likw he was suffering. But Kazahaya knew that like was used to make the statement subjective but there was no way that like came into Rikuo expression at that moment. He was in pain. He was suffering.

.∞.


	2. Back and forth between us

The manga Legal Drug/Ghou and everything that goes with it belongs to the manga team of CLMAP

**The manga Legal Drug/Ghou and everything that goes with it belongs to the manga team of CLMAP. **

**The things I own are plot of this fic and all the author own characters I have created.**

**A/N anything in **_**italics**_** is when a character is thinking (it's when I start writing in first person),and for one other thing in this chapter **

**And thanks to ****Night Fox Hiten**** review has been changed to Baka and Kakai have been changed to Baga Kakei via Fan fiction edit**** By the way can some one tell me how to call a first chapter something other than chapter 1, since I seriously have no idea. The first chapter of this story is known as First Meting **

"Mother?!"

"Rikuo!" answered the woman turning to face the boy

_Did what I think just happen, happen?_ thought Kazahaya as he stared at the woman who Rikuo had just called mother make her way tentatively towards his roommate.

"Kudo-kun I need you to store our latest merchandise in the back room" said Kakei suddenly right by his right ear startling him.

"Uh... Kakei-san" answered an out of berth Kazahaya, who wanted to stay, partly out of curiosity and partly out of confusion. There was another reason Kazahaya wanted to stay maybe.

"Now Kudo-kun" said Kakai now with a I'm going to kill you if you don't obey me right now look that sent shivers down Kazahaya's spine.

"Yes Kakei –san" said Kazahaya, but not before taking one last look at his roommate who had an expression on his face that Kazahaya rarely saw but knew well, Rikuo looked like he was in pain, he look likw he was suffering. But Kazahaya knew that like was used to make the statement subjective but there was no way that like came into Rikuo expression at that moment. He was in pain. He was suffering.

.∞.

Storing the new stock had taken Kazahaya all afternoon and by the time his shift was over he was yawing.

"I expect you down here bright and early tomorrow" said Kakei-san, with his everything is right with the world smile but the fact he right away from the boy only stirred Kazahaya's interest in what had occurred earlier.

"Kakei-san what happened earlier with Rikuo and that woman?"

Kakei turned to the boy looking distressed at the question Kazahayaa had just asked him, having seen Kakai look nothing but happy or evil until now Kazahya was taken back.

"I'm not so sure myself Kudo-kun…But whatever happens Rikuo will need time and space, though I suppose that will be blessing to you at least" as he spoke the shopkeepers lips appered to move up slightly though his face remaind un changed as if he was trying to find the sliver lining in a black cloud, but the sliver lining offered no hope. This of course only made Kazahaya feel even more confused and worried he just wasn't sure where the worry had come from,

"Kakei-san" he said softly

"Kudo-kun" said Kakei taking the young boy's hands in his own

"I have a feeling that Rikuo is going to need understanding and support from everyone, but especially you Kudo-kun"

"Kakei-san?" responded Kazahaya more than a little taken back by this statement

"Please promise me that you will do everything you can to help Rikuo otherwise…"

"Otherwise what Kakei-san"

"All in good time Kudo-kun, all in good time" answered Kakei a smile back on his face

"Kakei-san?!"

"Now go get a good nights sleep, I'm going to need you to be in top form tomorrow" said the shopkeeper practically pushing his employee out the door.

Back up in the apartment Kazahaya was to worked to do anything so he went straight to sleep.

.∞.

**The next day**

For the first time since he had come to Green drug store Kazahaya woke up on his own without any help from Rikuo. Venturing into the kitchen he noticed that there was a mediums sized traditional Japanese breakfast laid out on the table along with a note written in Rikuo's handwriting.

_Kazahaya_

_I know it was your turn to make Breakfast today but since I skiped out on you yesterday when it was my turn to make dinner consider this compensation._

Trust Rikuo to be so blunt and straight forward even with every thing going on at the moment

_P.S. I think I might have made too much so you can have any left overs for dinner._

_P.P.S. I should be back later today see you soon._

_Rikuo_

Well that was a relief at least, for some reason

After eating his fill and changing for changing for work Kazahaya stored the leftovers in the fridge, he realised he actually had a few minutes before he had to go down so decide to leave a note for Rikuo in case he returned while Kazahaya was still working.

_Rikuo_

_Breakfast was delicious thanks_

_The leftovers are in the fridge so you can heat them up if you're hungary._

_P.S. Sorry If I'm not here when you get back but as you well know work ends at six._

_P.P.S. We need to talk._

_Kazahaya_

**6:00pm**

Kazahaya was glad that his shift was over for today. Since Rikuo was still away, some where, Kazahaya had to do the work of work of two employees, Rikuo and himself. He was extremely tried because of it.

Sagia had returned late in the day and though he did help Kazahaya here and there, he had been subdued and far removed from his usual trouble making self that Kazahaya was even more confused since he had a feeling that Rikuo's absence and Sagia's mood were contented some how. _Guess when I'm stressed and confused I'm smarter, just like how my powers are strong when I'm stick_ thought Kazayaha as he made his way back up to the apartment.

Opening the door to the apartment Kazahaya noticed that there was an obvious absent housemate and a just as obvious place note,

_Kazahaya_

_Glad you enjoyed it_

Ok….This wasn't like Rikuo

_I only stoped by to pick a few things so don't worry if you notice a few things missing. I also left you all the leftovers from this morning so feel free to heat it up yourself._

_P.S. Sorry about having to dash off, but I should return tomorrow._

_P.P.S. We will I promise._

_Rikuo_

That last statement made Kazahaya's head spin, this sounded like Rikuo, but at the same time it didn't, but the thought of finally made his stress disappear.

Before turing in for the night Kazahaya decide to write another note to Rikuo,

_Rikuo_

_Yerh it looks like I need a few more cooking lesons and you seriously think I would notice if anything of yours was gone? I have no idea what you own._

_P.S. That's ok, but you could of come down to the store and said hi, not sure how Kakei-san would have felt about it but oh well._

_P.P.S. Remember the saying don't make promises you can't keep, well you had better plan to keep this one (I can look into your memories if you need motivation)_

_Kazahaya_

The next morning the note Kazahaya found read

_Kazahaya_

_You just need to practice some more that's all and I guess you're right, since I have no idea what you own either._

_P.S. I don't think it's a good idea if I come down to the store at the moment_

_P.S.S. I keep my promises and are you threatening me_

_Rikuo_

Since Kazahaya had no idea when Rikuo was coming back, so he left anther note

_Rikuo_

_If you say so , but may I reminded you that I am getting a chance to practice since You're not here, also the leftovers ran out yesterday _

_P.S. I'm sure Kakei and Sagia would be glad to see you, if that's what's worrying you._

_P.P.S Are you sure you can and, yes I am_

And when he retuned that night

_Kazahaya _

_I'll make more food for you soon since I should be back later tonight._

_P.S. No it's not Kakei and Sagia are not the resons I can't come down to the store _

_P.P.S. Yes I can (threatening is not like you Kazahaya)_

_Rikuo_

Kazahaya decide that the only way he was going to get any answers from Rikuo was to stay up and hope returned sometime in the night, but just in case something happen he left a note for his roommate

_Rikuo_

_Well it is your turn to cook I think_

_P.S. If it's not Kakei and Sagia-san that are worrying you then what is?_

_P.P.S I believe you can to (I think) and how do you know that threatening isn't like me?_

_Kazahaya_

The next morning Kazahaya awoke to find he had fallen asleep at the table and that someone had placed a blanket on top of him and a note beside him,

_Kazahaya_

_There's food in the fridge that should last for two days at least and falling asleep at the table isn't good for your back._

_P.S. I'll tell you when we meet_

_P.P.S Because I have lived and worked with you for six months, I know you wouldn't hurt a fly._

_Rikuo_

Suddenly Kazahaya heard a knock on the door, beliving it to be Rikuo he retched the door opened, but it was only Sagia looking Surprised.

"Your late for work boy"

"Huh?" replied Kazahay

"Kakei needs you down-stairs right now" realisation dawned on Kazahaya

"Of course I'll be right down" he said stepping out and closing the door behind him.

Once they had made it down stairs Sagia turned to Kazahaya and embraced him in fierce yet gentile hug putting his mouth next Kazahaya ear he whispered,

"What ever happens you've got to promise me that you'll stay safe Kazahaya and if necessary keep Rikuo safe as well".

Kazahaya had gone stiff when Sagia had embraced him and now found he was unable to speak as well. What he didn't know was that both Sagia and Kakei knew that Kazahaya and Rikuo had been leaving notes for each other over the past few days.

**To be continued… **

**Thanks to ****incarnate of evil**** and ****Night Fox Hiten**** for your reviews and to everyone who has just selected my story for updates please review even if it's only just once so I know what I am doing right and what I am doing wrong, I promise that what ever you put in your review I will take on board to try and improve your reading experience. Also from now on I am going to be placing excerpts from the coming chapter on my page so go have a look.**

**Dedicated to my geography teacher Dr Greg Crombie, may God hold you forever in the hollow of his hand.**


	3. Lesson

**I know that this is**_** extremely**_** late but life decided to dump a truck load of crap all over me and I've only just managed to get through it all. I also have every intention of finishing the fan fiction (nothing bar death shall stop me I promise you)**

**The manga Legal Drug/Ghou and everything that goes with it belongs to the manga team of CLMAP. **

**The things I own are plot of this fic and all of the author own characters I have created.**

**A/N anything in **_**italics**_** is when a character is thinking (it's when I start writing in first person) Now let us continue with the story and big thanks to all who have reviewed. **

When his shift was over Kazahaya was more then ready to go back upstairs to the apartment however Kakei had told him at lunch that he wanted to see Kazahaya in his office at the end of the day and that usually meant that a 'Kakei' job had come up which only he could complete with the help of his special skills, but due to recent events Kazahaya was seriously complementing turning down the job no matter how much it payed.

When Kazahaya entered the room he was surprised to see that Kakei and Sagia had company in the form of a middle aged man with light brown hair tried up in a pony tail.

"Ah Kudo-kun" said Kakei "allow me to introduce my old high school ethics teacher Hido Kazawa-sensei"

"Hajimemashite Kazahaya Kudo" said Kazawa bowing "Kakei-kun has told me all about you. Kazahaya went deathly pale (A/N 1)

"All about me Kazawa-san?!" Kazahaya grabbed the man's shirt.

"Kudo-kun!" said Kakei worried. But it was too late, Kazawa's eye's rolled back into his head and his head limped to one side.

"Kazawa-san" he yelled, but one look told at the old man Kazahaya that he was oblivious to everything around him. He was in a traced state.

"You feel so much fear Kudo-kun" said Kazawa, sounding very far away.

"Because you are sure that a friend is danger, you have been feeling that for a long time. But now there is also the fear that your gift of post cognation has been exposed. There is also worry and are you in constant anguish because you feel left out of something obliviously important to you…You also feel slightly hungry. Kazahaya, shaken, finally released his grip on Kazawa and the older man fell back into Sagia's waiting arms, eyes closed.

"Quickly get him in the chair" said Kakei walking over Kazahaya.

"Gomen nasai Kudo-kun, but Kazawa is an empath and when you grabbed his shirt he was overwhelmed with your emotions" (A/N 2)

"You mean he has a gift? Just like Rikuo and me?"

"What? Did you seriously think you were the only ones? Kudo-kun" came a weary Kazawa from the chair

"I guess not" replied Kazahaya who could nothing save stair at the floor

"It's okay kid" said Sagia as he wrapped his arms around the dejected teenager, who once again did not resist.

"Kazawa's an ethics teacher at Kakei's old high school so he has a diploma in being able to make teenagers feel bad"

"Saiga that was uncalled for" exclaimed Kakei

"It's okay Kakei, I know I'm not I'm not the most well liked teacher as you well know" interjected Kazawa

"Kakei-san what the hell is going on?" asked Kazahya looking up

"Kazawa was my ethics teacher in my first year and my home room teacher in my second year and in that time he realised that I had a gift so for the rest of my time in high school Kazawa taught me the things people like us need to know"

"Such as" asked Kazayaha who was fearful and intrigued at the same time.

"Such as keeping out of sight as well as the different types of gifts and their level, as well putting you in contact with other gifted and if how to find someone with a similar gift and level to train you to master your own gift" stated Kazawa from the chair from chair

"And that's just the start" said Saiga

"But you don't need to worry about the more complex things just yet, so don't worry Kudo-kun" said Kakei

"Given the circumstances I don't we have the time to be so lenient with his eduction I'm afraid"

"There is no need to that extreme just yet Kazawa-sensei" Kakei said frimly

'Kakei-kun, I am simply providing a service at your request I might add and if the subject comes up I won't skip around it or sugar coat it for him. It will be an important part of who he is from now on"

" He's…"began Kakei

"Can everyone please stop talking like I'm not here" yelled Kazahya. Everyone in the room was startled by the out burst

"Don't I get a say in what I have the right to know Kakei-san?"

Kakei's head dropped "Yes you must"

"That settles it then" said Kazahaya breaking away from Sagia

"When do I start?" he asked

"Well how about right now?" asked Kazawa. Kazahaya nodded

"All right sit down" Kazawa indicted to the chair nearest to Kazahaya. Kazahaya sat down in the appointed chair and suddenly felt nervous.

"Okay Kudo-kun" said Kazawa in tone that befitted his tittle of sensei "There are three main groups that we use to categorise ourselves, metal, spiritual and physical. All the powers no matter what category are tired to the emotional state of the one who wields the power. Those with spiritual power draw it from their sprit such as astral projection and aura reading. Spiritual power is the rarest and most concentrated of all the powers"

"Why?" asked Kazahaya

"Because" explained Kazawa "The sprit is the most powerful part of any living thing which makes it difficult to master it is also extremely weak and venerable on this plane since most of a spirits power is drained from keeping living things alive. It is only when a sprit is no longer bound to this plane that's its full power is released"

"It is also important to remember that any person with powers that derive from the sprit, no matter how limited have a connection to the spirit world" said Kakei, Kazawa nodded in agreement.

"The next group" said Kazawa, who was beginning to sound like he was in class room rather than the office of a drug store "is physical. That is the most straightforward one since it encompasses anything to with the body such as super human strength and speed". Kazahaya's head was starting to swim.

"The last group is the most common and diverse"

"Mental right?" asked Kazahaya

"Correct mental is anything to do with the mind including telepathy has an effect on objects with your mind which is a bord from of Riduo's power there also pre-cognition which is visions of the future" Kazawa paused and looked at Kakei "and post-cognition which is what you can do". Kazahaya was stunned this was the first time his gift had been given a name.

"It also pays to remember" said Sagia who had moved to the back of the room behind Kazahaya "that anyone with purely emotional powers such as empathy or the ability to feel anther person's emotions as your own are also considered to be a mental power users"

"As Kazawa stated before" began Kakei gently 'both you and Rikuo have powers that are categorised as mental"

"But you are also categorised as limited" finished Kazawa, less gently.

"What! Yelled Kazahaya at the top of his lungs as he stood up angrily "I know that my powers work better when I'm sick and I can't see the future but that is no reason to…"

"Limited means that your power is specific not general Kudo" said Kakei cutting him off mid rant

"Exactly" continued Kazawa "You can only see the past when you trigger it with and object, like you said you don't see the future or what other people are doing right now"

"So Rikuo only breaks objects, he can't do anything else?" asked Kazahaya as he sat back down

"Yes, Rikuo can't fix anything mentally nor can use his powers to manipulate and object to do something other than break it." Confirmed Kazawa

"Limited can actually be more of a blessing than a curse. It means you can focus on that one power rather than trying to master two or three at the same time" said Kakei

'However limited is also used as a leveller" said Kazawa

"As a what!?" exclaimed Kazahaya

"Unlike a super hero or a magical girl, where the longer things go on the more powerful they become our powers will stop at one point and nothing we do can make them stronger" finished Kazawa, who exhaled, closing his eyes, ending the glare he had had one Kazahaya since the teen had irrupted him.

Now Kazahaya was really confused, thankfully Kakei picked on it

"Think about it like this Kudo-kun" he said "You might be able to, with enough training, get a vision from any object just by touching it while someone else could just a easily get the same vision without having to touch objects and anther person may only ever be able to get a vision from objects that carry extremely strong emotions"

"I understand…I think" mumbled Kazahaya

"If it makes you feel better" said Saiga, who had just positioned him on of the of the arm rests of the chair Kazahaya, "We only use phrase like that because they are simple to translate into any language, universally"

"Universally!" Kazahaya was stunned

"People like us make up less then a quarter of the world's population but we live on every continent on Earth" explained Kazawa

"Excluding Antarctica" said Kakei

"Well not all year round" finished Kazawa. It was obvious by the unsuccessful repression of smirks by the three men that joke had passed between them, but as to what that joke was Kazahaya had no idea.

"Finally" said Kazawa his face taking on a grim look "And probably most importantly-" suddenly there was a rap on the door

"You expecting visitors Kakei-kun?" asked Kazawa

"No but I think a delivery for the store arrived" answered Kakei

"Well then I suppose that's the end of our little talk for now Kudo-kun" said Kazawa, he bowed.

"Kazahaya's mind was reeling as he tried to process everything he had learned into some sort of metal mind web which he could easily understand

"Wait Kazawa-san" said Kazhaya grabbing the man's sleeve "What is the most important thing?"

The rap became louder, causing Kakei and Saiga to go to the front of the shop.

'Is there somewhere we can talk without being disturbed?" asked Kazawa, Kazahaya nodded.

**TBC….**

**A/N 1 Hajimemashite= It is the first time we meet (said when meeting someone for the first time) **

**A/N 2 Gomen nasai = I am sorry (formal)**


End file.
